


[Podfic] don't shake it (to the beat) | written by vantas

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Relationships, Detectives, Gen, Mystery, POV Female Character, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: You can never have too many spare keys, abandoned handles, rusty levers and misplaced puzzle pieces. (Or, just another normal week for a girl detective.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [don't shake it (to the beat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808746) by [vantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantas/pseuds/vantas). 



> Recorded for Shmaylor for the 2016 twitter podfic exchange. Thanks so much to vantas for giving me permission to record this.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c95ciavoc69oamg/Don%27t_Shake_It_%28to_the_Beat%29.mp3) | [m4b](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/kdwi6v4s4t/Don_t_Shake_It_to_the_Beat_.mp3%0A)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 6MB/13MB | **Duration:** 0:12:53 

  
---|---


End file.
